


Only This Night

by ShiroWPhoenix



Category: TsukiPro - Fandom, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: ...Probably?, Halloween Special Fic, Multi, OC, ORIGIN Series related, POV First Person, Possibly Alternative Universe, Possibly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: ‘Only this night… I get to see you again…’Warning possibly OC, hinted pairings, slight alternative universe fic, very 'unclear' fic





	Only This Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guysssss~~~ Shiro is back and I’m back with Halloween Special fanfic, yaaayyy~~~ Happy Halloween~~ (one day belated though LOL)  
> Honestly at first the only idea that crossed in my mind if the R-rated one T^T but then when this idea pops out I was like ‘FINALLY!!’ XDD  
> But then enough of the chit-chat. Douzou~~

**.**

**.**

**Only This Night…**

**Tsukiuta fanfic**

**Summary: Halloween Special ‘Only this night… I get to see you again…’ Slightly alternated universe fic**

**Warning: OC, OOC, first person POV, might hint pairings, alternated universe fic**

**Disclaimer: I didn’t own Tsukiuta**

**.**

**.**

…Aah… I can feel it…

With my eyes still closed, with all my body still numbed…

I can feel it…

_…It’s coming…_

And suddenly I could feel something stir inside me, jolted my aching spine awake. I knew this day will come, I thought as I could felt the coldness I had to the tip of my fingers starts to fade away, and slowly each of my limbs jolted, awake from the long sleep. The numbness goes away and I finally can feel my fingers again, so I clench them slightly. The process continues on from my fingers and toes, to my elbows and knees, to my torso and shoulders, to my neck and jaw, until it reached my eyelids. And for a while I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the very same scenery I saw before I closed my eyes.

The dark forest, it’s completely dark-the trees, the leaves, even the ground and the flower- with silvery rays slipped in through the gaps from the leaves above. It created beautiful, but eerie scenery. It’s beautiful, but it’s empty and quiet. It’s mesmerizing but nerve wrecking as well. But by now I got used by how the scenery looked and how the air seemed warped with a strange kind of aura. I closed my eyes again, knowing I won’t have much time left once I woke up again.

_Hurry… I have to hurry… to that place…_

As I felt something starts to surrounded me and gives me uncomfortable chill, I bear with the sickening feelings covering me like a second skin before it fades away, and I could felt my body floats and cold air touch my skin, replacing the uncomfortable  aura and replace it with cooling, comfortable breeze. And only then, I opened my eyes.

I immediately found myself in completely different scenery. I was floating in the air and all I see above me is the dark sky with small sparkles of what they called ‘stars’ accompany the lonely round ‘moon’, the clouds there but not much to cover most of the ‘stars’. I then turned my head downwards and immediately I’m seeing what they called ‘city’. Between the tall, skyscraper, box shaped buildings there are lights, shined bright that reminds me of fireflies that sometimes bundled together and create very bright light. But this kind of brightness is different from that.

Shifted my gazes to the area where the funny shaped house are, I could see the children trotted happily at the sidewalks, some of them are together with their friends or with their parents. Each of them putting on what they called ‘costumes’ and what it seemed like a container full of candy in hand. Aah, this reminds me…

I closed my eyes again, take a deep breath, and tried to not feeling sick at the feeling of falling down to the ground that the speed is gaining each time passed. But then it slowly comes to a stop and I opened my eyes again when I finally stop and simply float again. In front of me is another box shaped tall building, large glass everywhere on every level. And from one of them, I could see a handful amount of people are in the middle of ‘party’. All of them are males in different ages, height, hair color and personality.

_I still remember it as if it just happened yesterday…_

I examined their interaction with a smile on my face. I could feel the fondness and sadness start to swell up inside me as I watched the older ones chatted calmly while the younger ones simply fooling around. Upon seeing some obviously familiar faces only make my heart sunk further.

In the Heaven and Hell realm, there’s a border between them other that Human world. It’s called The Forest of Between. Where the aura and miasma from both of the realm meet and concludes, but instead clashing with each other, they simply wrapped and comply with each other, creating neutral place. And because of this, the creatures in the forest are a little bit immune to Light Force and Dark Power.

And in that forest, where both Angel and Demon are prohibited to wander around because of the high risk of danger, is where both of us met. The completely different being, accidentally meet with each other in the very unthinkable place, and we felt like we’re bonded since then.

That place, is where I usually have some time alone because the creatures never disturbs me whenever I came. In fact, I become the familiar of the forest, whether it because of my power or my aura. And on one of my peaceful day, he came, stumbled in the forest and gets himself lost in the forest, to the point that almost one of the creatures attacked him. I’m, upon noticing the unfamiliar presence, quietly approach it, and when I did, when I announced my presence and let him notice me, the moment when our eyes met, it marked the first meeting of two beings that aren’t supposed to be together.

After I ushered him to leave at our first meeting, I honestly thought that I won’t be seeing him again ever. But to my surprise, he comes back. He really comes back on his own will. But just like our first meeting, I ushered him away, because it’s dangerous for him to be here. And despite how many times I ushered him away and told him to not come back, he keeps on coming back, again and again until the forest itself accepted him and simply let him in without any disturbance. And in each meeting of ours, the length of our conversation would gradually increased, and at one point we start talked random things while spending time with each other, in each other presence.

I don’t know when it starts, but I won’t forget the moment our hands shyly brushed against with each other as our gazes locked with each other, awkward but not unpleasant silence between us as our fingers slowly tangled together. And since then, we could feel ourselves became more intimate with each other. Although no unnecessary words are shared between us, only small touches of hands and a simple cuddle now and then.

My family and his friends are slowly become aware of our secret meetings as the time that being spent slowly and surely increased, but they said nothing, and both of us kept on our daily, comfortable routine in peace. Until one of the Archangel from Heaven took notice of our frequent meeting and decided to comfort us.

With the exclaim of having forbidden relationship between the Demon and Angel, the cruel Archangel almost putting a punishment curse on my beloved, right before I beg him to spare him and punish me instead. He agreed but one the condition that he will be reincarnated while I would be forever bound to The Forest of Between for eternity. My family and his friends who were close by at the time, almost rebelling against the Archangel before they as well being punished by reincarnated as humans along with him. With my hand barely reach him, I could only watch as his face warps in agony before slowly disappeared between the lights, along with my family and his friends.

That is the last memory that I saw before the Archangel bound me to the forest, make me asleep for a long time.

As times passed by, the curse that the Archangel put on me slowly fades to the point they’ll only weakened on certain, specific occasion, enough to make me have time to search for him in Human World where he reincarnated as one. Each time the time limit would increase slowly and finally, I was able to found him.

Since then, when I finally ‘awake’ again, I would come to look over to him, and make sure he’s unharmed even though I could only protect him for just less than a day.

And now there’s not only him; my family and his friends that got reincarnated are with him as well as all of them chatted away, enjoying themselves completely. The thought of them together there and I’ve been forced to only watch and alone honestly make me feel lonely, but I genuinely glad that they’re okay and happy… that he’s okay and happy… For me, that’s all what matters…

I let myself float closer to the building and I slowly reached my hand forward into the empty air in front of me, slowly and carefully. Soon my finger comes contact with some kind of invisible wall and I carefully let my palm laid against it, feeling the power stored inside.

‘ _Aah… It got weaker…_ ’ I concluded as I felt the power through my palm before start to enhance it to make a stronger barrier. When I found out that they’re living in this place, whenever I’m ‘awake’ and looked after them, I would make sure to check on the invisible protector I’d set up and enhance it if it became weaker. Like what I just did just now.

When I strengthen it a little bit more than last time, I let out a sigh, satisfied by the power up on the barrier before glanced at the direction where the ‘party’ is. Of course they won’t be able to see me, and of course other creatures that lurks into the Human World on this certain of time. That’s the reason why I put up a barrier; so it would protect them from those creatures.

Giving a last, fond smile to the ‘party’ direction, I slowly float away from it and turned my body, ready to leave before-

“ _Oya_ …”

That voice freezes me in place. To be honest I could recognize it anywhere. This specific voice…

Hoping probably the voice isn’t directed to me, I slowly turned around, looked over my shoulder to behind me. And I immediately make eye contact with a pair of familiar lime green eyes that twinkled mysteriously even under the moonlight. Upon seeing those eyes looked directly to me from under his silver bangs, I could feel the colors on my face slowly fade away.

I know him… He’s one of the famous higher ups in Heaven. There are no Angels and Demons that didn’t know him. His reputation when he’s still the candidate of greatest Archangel is like a legend itself in Heaven realm and Hell realm.

He's one of them that got reincarnated.

“I wonder what kind of thing that alternated the barrier earlier… So it was you.”

At the words my face became even more paler that I even wondered if that could be possible to happen. Did I just hear him right? Does that mean I finally get caught? B-but, if I get caught then… Then I won’t be able to…

It seems my feelings are clear on my face as I saw his lips curled wider into amused smile. “Don’t worry; I’m on your side so you don’t need to be scared like that.” He said, his eyes closed along with his smile before they opened again. His lime green eyes is creeping out whenever I saw them because it feels like they’re staring right into me and exposed everything inside. “You… want to meet someone, right?”

“!!”

When he saw his guess (or statement) hit head-on, he let out a tiny giggle before he gazed at me again.

“It’s alright, you know? To come inside and meet him.”

“…”

“Besides~ right now it seems like he just fainted. It would be a rare opportunity for you right? Since it won’t likely happens again in the near future. And of course, I’ll make sure that nothing will disturb both of you while you did.”

“…”

As I watched him, hesitant, he let out a light laugh before he revealed his lime green eyes again, those eyes twinkled under the light.

“It would be okay, trust me.”

**.**

The room is dark, the owner of it didn’t bothered to light up the lights as he lay on the bed, completely get knocked out for good at the amount of the drink he had. His curtain, still with the window closed, slowly moved as if being blown by wind. The motion grew stronger and slowly it lay back to its first position, the moonlight caught the outline of the shadow that hadn’t been there seconds ago.

With step as light as air, I slowly walked towards his figure that laid out cold on the bed, snoring softly as I stopped right beside the bed, carefully sitting down on it as I stared at his features.

It didn’t change at all since the last time I saw him up close, I thought as our memories together replaying at the back of my head like a broken movie. His features, his looks, it all the same… It makes me wondered if his personality haven’t changed at all too.

Unbeknownst me, my hand slowly reached out, moved on its own will before I realized what just happened. I took my hand back- it was so close to touching him. I then stared down at my hand, the black long claws that attached to my black colored fingers could be easily known even in the dark room like this.

We’re both are Angel and Demon back then, the two being that aren’t supposed to met and fell in love. And now we’re Human and Demon, he the being that lived his own life happily until the day he grew old and died while I’m the being that will stay like this for eternity, without any chances to finally speak with him again.

Even when already knowing the fact, it still didn’t help the terrible ache in my chest. It hurts to much, it suffocates me so much that I could feel my vision grew blurry because of the tears.

There won’t be a second chance like this… I knew completely what he means by that. I could only visit him on Halloween Night, and that won’t guaranteed that the same situation will happen again, so I need to make the most of it before my time runs out. Only this night…

_Only this night… I get to see you again…_

So, after I finished fought over with my thoughts as I stared at his face, I let myself fall into my selfish wish as I moved my body, slowly hovering him as our faces are close to each other.

A slight tug at the back of my consciousness make me opened my eyes. ‘ _Aah, it’s the time…_ ’ I thought as I moved away. Standing up, I glanced back at him one last time, because I won’t be able to get this close to him again, even if he’s unconscious.

The happy memories of both of us flashed behind my eyes again, and I suddenly felt emotional as I could already feel the tears slowly swelling up. Maybe because I finally got to be close to him again after a long, long time… After a long time I wished to be with him again, to see him again… How I longed for that moment…

So, with a shaky smile on my face, I slowly backed off from his sleeping figure. My eyes never left him until the darkness completely engulfs me, dragging me down to what it seems like an endless pitfall. Feeling slightly dizzy, I closed my eyes.

And as the feelings stops, I opened my eyes, and as I expected, my vision met with the very familiar dark scenery; The Forest of Between. The place where I’ll be forever bounds by the largest tree in the forest, the Tree of Realms. As I stay there completely still ever since I came back again. I could feel the numbness slowly appeared as the black veins from the Rose of Death comes from behind the tree to curls loosely around me, the thorns barely touching any skin is if it carefully embraced my despite the sharp, talon looking thorns. Then as the numbness start to take over half of my limbs, I watched as black large roses start to bloom from the veins, emitting a sweet, alluring scent from it. One bloomed near my face, makes the scent even stronger.

With my body slowly goes numb again, I closed my eyes, a tear accidentally dropped from my eyes down to my cheek as the numbness already take almost entire of my body.

‘ _Even if you didn’t remember me… I will always remember… Even if you didn’t remember our love… I will always remember… Even if you didn’t love me… I will always love you, always…_ ’

Those are the last thought in my mind as I could felt my body completely numb, and I let myself fall asleep until the next Halloween comes around again.

**.**

**.**

**Aaaaannnddddd finally it finished~~ It took me a lot more a while that expected… 0_0 to be honest I didn’t expect it to get finished until this long… but oh well as long it’s not one week belated then it should be fine XDD**

**Oh and, here’s a little more extra :D**

**.**

**.**

Once he wakes up, he could felt his head throbbing painfully, forcing a pained groan out from his mouth as he slowly sat up on his bed. He needs a mental note to not drink that much, ever, again.

As he completely sat up and he slowly gathered his scattered consciousness while he tried to soothe his headache, he smelt something as he still had his eyes closed, immediately cashing the headache away. This scents… it’s such a sweet scent… It was unfamiliar to him and yet he felt like he had longed for this for a long time… where does it come from?

With that question in mind, he finally opened his eyes, glancing around his room that dimly lighted by the sunrays through the window, blocked by the thin curtain. He almost felt one of his eyebrows raised when he found nothing different in his room that could emanate such sweet scent. ‘ _Where does it really comes from…_ ’ he thought almost in disappointment as he slowly climbs off his bed, only felt something soft under his palm before he could even stand up.

Looked down at his hand and moved it slightly away, he blinked his eyes in surprise when he noticed something unusual in his room, _on his bed_. Tentatively, he picked it up, brought it close to his face as he examined the object. When he brought it close, he immediately smelt the same scent from before from it. Now one question had been answered, Another question pops out; ‘Where does it came from?’

He knew he could just bring it along with him and ask someone if they recognize the object, but somehow, deep in him, something, or _someone_ , tell him to not do it, And as he sat there debated with himself, the voice got the better on him eventually.

So he moved to one of his drawer and kept it at the most safest, untouched location. As he shut the drawer quietly, he once again wondered to himself why is he doing this. But then somehow at the corner of his mind, he believed he should kept it, until the owner of it showed themselves out to him. He’ll wait until that time comes.

With that thought tucked into the corner of his mind, he slowly walked out of the room, quietly closed the door behind him.

**,**

**,**

**And now it’s officially done, wai~~ finally yay~~ XDD**

**To be honest, I placed it at this kind of POV so anyone could imagine their favorite pairings in this kind of situation :D (minesKaiAoiandDaiAoibythewayLOL) what are yours?**

**And lastly, Happy Halloween~~ (belated though LOL)**

**Author's Note:**

> For more please visit my Facebook page with ID 'Shiroi White-Phoenix'


End file.
